Harry Potter : balance of the force
by welland
Summary: The Father, keeper of the balance, we know that in season 4 he try to change the future but felt. What if in his vision of the future, he saw that Anakin's children died in birth, leaving the emperor unchallenged, destroying the balance? What if to stop this he chose another chosen one? What if this chosen one is a familiar looking green eye boy ? Adopted/modified from mastergab


**Hello every one, this story was first created by my friend mastergab. Unfortunately, he couldn't continu the story but he accepted my offer to adopt his story. You can go on the original to see the proof of my claim. So this his the same story but I upgraded it my modification. I hope you enjoy it and please be merciful because English is not my first language. I hope you will enjoy it.**

In an old palace, between space and time, in the middle of a forgotten planet, a powerful being meditate…The father. With his impressive height, piercing blue eye and grey skin he is the living representation of the balance of the force. Like every morning he opened himself to the living force and observed the possibilities and messages given by the force. For millennia he had kept his watch on the balance, never leaving one side becoming too powerful. He knows that if one side becomes too powerful, the universe would fall into chaos. Most of the time the balance is achieved without intervention, after all, there is always someone who become arrogant and bring everything back to the status quo. Unfortunately, once in a while he needs to interfere and control the events to bring back the balance. Like influencing the mind of some Jedi to make them split from the Jedi's ways and forming the Sith or encouraging a young Jedi Knight to fight the Mandalorian invasion even if the council was against it. He doesn't care about the fatally because in the end only the balance matters. But his relaxing task took an abrupt halt this morning and in all his years he never felt the force like he felt her at the end of his session.

The session was almost over when he saw a vision in the force like he never felt before. He saw Jedi being killed by their soldier, he saw the chosen one slaughtering youngling in the Jedi's temple and he saw the balance of the force crumble with the ascension of the Emperor and his apprentice. He saw how their empire crushed every pocket of resistance and instituted a terrible empire that ruled for millennia before in an act more horrible than even what Darth Vitiate did, the emperor developed a ritual to absorb every living in the galaxy and becoming a god. All the suffering was causing so much pain to the lord of balance that he started to influence the nature of Mortis. The sky turned black, the trees started dying and a massive cloud of smoke began to form. To prevent the destruction of his home, The Father decided to stop his meditation, but the will of the force cannot be defied, even by someone of his power. Before he could end his torture, she showed him another vision. A vision about a boy with vibrant green eyes and more powerful than everything he ever saw, suffering abuses by his relative before attending a school of force wilder. There he saw all the challenge the boys had to suffer because one old man felt his legacy was in danger. He saw the boys becoming a warrior and killing a dark force user before being sent to death by the people he trusted with his life because they feared what he could become. He immediately knew why the force was showing his life. This boy was the solution to save the universe and with the proper training would be able to keep the balance and replace him. He awoke abruptly and immediately started to analyse the vision. He knew that, in normal space-time, the chosen one would be born in 10 years and that the vision is set to happen only in his late twenties. That's why he had to find the boy fast, he needs to be trained before the clone wars began. The only problem is that he does not even know where to find the boys. He was in the middle of this line of thought when he felt the presence of his children. He decided to leave his chamber and go greet them at the door.

One hour before with the daughter

The living representation of the light side of the force was in her temple practicing her force repulsion against multiple opponents. She blocked a powerful blast of lightning before sending it back to her opponent while dodging a saber throw from her left. Then she counterattacked by sending a powerful force push all around herself and blasting her opponents in the wall. Happy after a good training session she was about to go back to her chamber when she felt the emotion of her father. She immediately teleported herself in front of her father temple and was about to enter when she felt the presence of her brother.

One hours before with the son

The Son was the exact thing you expect from a follower of the dark side. With his yellow eyes, red marking an aura of pain he was the worst nightmare of every light sider. He was currently meditating on the dark side of the force because he felt how his side became stronger in the last decade. He was watching one munn banith sith teaching his apprentice about the power of the rule of two. He had always found the banith sith a sad leftover of the true sith empire. They didn't see that by following the rule of two they were limiting their power. Back in the site empire, the emperor could have a hundred sith lords doing his biding in the galaxy and have some left. Now the sith had to use an apprentice and acolytes to do the same but with less efficacity. He simply found it unproductive and a waste of time. He would love nothing more than escaping Mortis to show the true power of the dark side to these pale imitations. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything about it because his father was forbidding him to interfere again in the Sith order. How was he supposed to know that the boy he decided to use would end up eating the life of a whole planet and becoming knows has the lord of hunger. He was in the middle of his meditation when he felt his father's powers influencing the planet. He immediately transformed in his gargoyle form's and went in direction of the old temple.

With the son and the daughter 5 minutes ago

"greeting sister," said the son while changing back behind her.

"brother" responded to the daughter without looking at him.

"I suppose that you also sensed the power of father acting strangely"

"Yes, I was meditating when I felt my control on the dark side of the planet slipping to father," said the son still troubled by the event in question. He started walking nervously while explaining.

"I never felt him that distress before, not even when he had to banish our mother. I wonder what can make father act the way he did".

The daughter was having the same reflection than her brother and decided to confront her father about it. She captured her brother in a force field to stop his rant and began the ascension of the stair of their father temple while pulling her brother behind her. The son was at first angry that his sister was pulling him against his will but he soon understood that she needed him to confront their father and simply broke her hold and started walking behind her.

Back in the present time in the temple

"My children I'm very glad to see you an…" started the father while walking to great them but he was interrupted in his sentence by the panicked voice of the incarnation of the light side of the force who immediately tackled him on the ground while hugging him.

"Father are you alright? We felt your pain in the force." said the Daughter with worries in her voice. She knew that for their father to feel so much pain something terrible must have happened.

"Yes my precious daughter, I'm fine now"

"What happens, father? Both of us felt your pain." Said the Son before continuing troubled "We only felt this much pain when you banished mother to save the world" "Yes, the force gave me a vision so terrible that I couldn't control myself" Said the Father " I saw the Jedi order fall…" continued the Father only to be interrupted by his son :

"But father it wouldn't have been the first time that the Jedi order has been destroyed but you never reacted this way. You were even behind two of those purges". Said the Son perplexed by his father reaction to something that common.

Of course, that was true and in the history of the galaxy the Jedi and the Sith have both fell and came back stronger time and time again without changing the balance too much.

"yes, this is true, but this time I saw the balance shifting on the dark side permanently." Said the father with pain in his voice. "I saw the chosen one embraces the dark side and killing the remaining Jedi who had not been killed by the emperor trap. He even killed the youngling that came to him to be protected"

With this comment, the two powerful being immediately understood the repercussions of this event. They both know that even if they do not always like each other, they need the other to survive because the light always makes shadow and without the light, the shadow couldn't exist. They also know the destiny and the power of the chosen one and how important he is to the balance of the universe.

"But father, if this vision happens we are doomed," said the Son almost immediately with worries evident in his voice.

"No, I found a boy who will become more powerful than even me…"

"More powerful than your father! This is almost impossible" said the Son skeptically. His father was the most powerful force user in the galaxy and he can't imagine a child stronger than him.

"Your confidence in my power touch me, my son, but yes, this boy will be more powerful than me and with the proper training can save the balance from the manipulation of Darth Sidious"

" Where is this boy? We must find him and fast." Said the Daughter, with joy evident in her voice. She felt alone on Mortis with only his father and brother. While her Father was always meditating or influencing the force, her brother was her complete opposite and she always finds herself alone with her thought. Of course, she loves her privacy but sometime she would like to speak with someone who understands her. That's why a new brother would be incredible.

" Patience my beautiful daughter the cataclysm is yet to come and I still do not know if the new chosen one is even born." Said the father while hugging his little girl before continuing "But I will meditate every day until I found him."

"Fine father," said the light side personification with disappointment. She understands the reasoning and decided to prepare herself to greet him when her father will found him.

"Go, return to your temple and be ready because when I found him your new brother will need all the training he could get if we want him to keep the balance," said the father with authority. The Daughter immediately left white joy evident on her face but the Son had one last question.

"But father, who will train the boys?"

"You and your sister of course. The three of us will teach him everything we know. Now leave me I need to meditate " Said the father while opening the door of his temple with the force. When he felt his kids leaving the temple, he immediately teleported into his secret meditation chamber and began what he knew will be a long search. " I don't know where you are, but I will find you, Harry Potter"


End file.
